Diary One: Things gotta start from Somewhere!
by SchrodingerNeko
Summary: Okay things have started to pick up pace! Don't let the title fool you this multi-chapter story is a must-read for RP-ers who love a tad of all the genres across the board. Rated M for Language, Violence, Gore, And Lemons/Smut later on in the story. Review to suggest a character you want to see appear in this world. It's different from RP cause I have control over your character!
1. Diary 1: Jacob

Diary 1: Beginnings

"Thief! Thief! Dammit! Someone! Anyone! Catch that thief! Now! Now! NOW!"  
The poor shopkeeper was on the verge of losing his voice – right after losing three of his apparently most expensive loaves of bread. His shouts only seemed to turn more heads as I shoved my way through the crowd while hugging my stolen goods.  
It was in the afternoon in Stonehelm Village, the merciless sun not giving a hoot on the bustling shoppers packed together like sardines on the village square. And there was me, just your ordinary black haired 1.6m teenager squeezing my way through the sweaty bodies of the townsfolk, with an angry shopkeeper on my tail.  
"But not for long," I huffed to myself, looking around me for an easy escape. The problem about me is that every time I try to do something I never think of Step 2. Step 1 was snatching the bread. That was the easy part. I never had a chance to think further than that.

Cursing my short stature, I kept bending down whilst running to peep through the legs of the people around me, just to get a glimpse of the nearest 'Emergency Exit'. My efforts paid off almost instantly as a I spotted an escape route.  
Taking in a deep breath I hugged my loaves even tighter. Then, I leapt. Ever tried throwing a bowling ball into a cup? Yeah. I thought so too. Because that was what it was like to try and escape the seemingly entwined net of passers-by. I ended up with two bruised shoulders and a sprained ankle. But I realized these only later on, because the adrenaline that was pumping through my veins caused me to go numb all over.

I sucked wind as I tumbled along the ground, all this while hugging onto my precious loaves. Dust speckled my knees but I knew I could not afford to stop. I ran, and ran again.  
This time, I was in a new street alley: Quiet, clean, orderly. I glanced at the fine condition the windows of the houses were in, as they whooshed past me, the feeling of tidiness and cleanliness was something I could never get used to. Peeking over my shoulders I heaved a sigh of relief as my pursuer lost his mark.  
I started paying more attention to my surroundings. Such clean walls free from graffiti and spared of grime or dirt. It was hard to imagine the difference in conditions of two neighbouring streets. And the atmosphere, oh was the atmosphere a breathtaking experience. Quiet, tranquil, silent. A bit too silent if you asked me. Then I noticed something amiss. The streets were empty. Devoid of people.

Where were the people?

And since when was there a dead-end here?

"Jacob, oh Jacob, how many times do we have to get over this in order to get you to understand," A smooth, silky voice wafted behind me slowly turned menacing, "that if you don't get a fucking job and continue to fucking resort to theft to live out your daily lives, then every single time you do this kind of shit you have to answer to me." I swallowed the knot that formed in my throat. I looked down, closed my eyes, took a deep breath, all in preparation to turn around and meet one of my nightmares turned real.  
"Morty! W-w-what are you doing here?" No matter how straight a poker face I kept on me, I still could not stop myself from being intimidated by the blonde-haired male who stood 20cm higher than me.

"It's Mortekaiser to you. And this is NOT the first time we have met because you have committed some _heinous _crime." His last statement was meant to tickle, and yet it felt like a punch in the gut.  
I started to think about why I stole in the first place. I used to have a job. But that was in the past. Well, I sure hope that having a group of scientists who put together decades of research to forge 'Powers' from clumps of anti-matter in order to throw off the world's balance and take advantage of the upheaval to reign supreme by manipulating the lack of proper government through the use of their world-changing creations inserted into test subjects… (man that was a mouthful) would justify my actions. In the end, 'Power'-less folk like me and my sister Gloria never stood a chance in the harsh world, since after the dissolution of government, "poof" went all the white collar and blue collar jobs. Farmers, food-manufacturers, the F&B industry flourished under such pristine conditions. The entire hierarchy was flipped over like a pyramid doing a headstand.

"…and I got my pay cut by 500 peniers… Hey! Are you even listening to me?" The enraged "dog-of-the-scientists" barked at me. Some days I wished I had a "Power" too. Every day, in fact. 'Heh, _peniers, _man even the new currency sounds screwed up to me' I thought to myself.

"Yeah yeah, I'm listening." I pretended to roll my eyes as I scanned my surroundings for an escape route. Again. "Look, as you have said, we've been here, and done this before, for the umpteenth time. Just tell me what you want, and we'll both be on our way." My heart was racing at that moment. Pleeeeeeease, I begged inside, crossed my fingers and hoped that he would buy my proposition. In my arms lay 6 snapped halves of bread.

"No." NO! I felt this pressure building in my nostrils as tears began to well up in my eyes.  
"Today, I have something else in store for you." I never knew such words said so plainly could affect me so much. The cornered rat slowly back away from the cat, as its tiny heart seemed to beat its last.

"JACOB! HERE! HURRY!" Salvation! Mortekaiser and I both turned our heads towards Gloria, atop the building behind me. In her hands a thick frayed rope dangled heavily. I exchanged glances with Morty before the same brainwave rushed over both of us. "OH NO you don't!" It was a funny sight to see as Morty's eyes seemed to bulge out as he frantically tried to race me for the end of the rope Gloria threw down the building's walls.

"Hehheh! See you later, old man!" If there was something I was confident in, that would have to be my agility. A display-case full of First place sprinting medals once stood in the house that once sheltered me.

Just like when I was running past the facades of the new buildings, everything that happened seemed like a blur. In a moment, I tossed up the remains of my spoils, crumbs and all, just in time for the crescent descent of Gloria's cloth-bag to scoop it all up in one motion. As if we were doing our usual routine, Gloria began to retract the rope as I began to scale the wall with rope in hand.  
It was then my shoulders started to smart. But as the angry cursing and swearing of Morty behind me grew faint and distant, I smiled as another eventful chapter of my life came to a close.  
Getting by each day was already hard as it was.  
And I loved it.


	2. Diary 2: Tenn

Story002

Diary 2: Mice in a Maze

It was cold. It was dark. The splashing sounds echoed throughout the tunnels as I ran through them.  
"Haa… haa…" I was starting to lose the feeling in my legs. Not to mention my lungs too. But I knew I couldn't stop.  
Left. Right. Left. Each step was consciously painful. 'What can I do to shut out the pain?'  
I had too many things going on in my mind.

Which direction should I turn? Left? Right? Corridor after corridor of tunnels zoomed by me as I seemingly ran in one direction.

How long had I been running for? I absent-mindedly grasped my left wrist for a watch. Felt nothing but goose bumps running up and down my arm.

"Doop. Doop. Doop." That incessant beat of blood dripping from the gash in my thigh assaulted my ears as I ran deeper in the sewer waterways. Even if that was annoying, it sure comforted me at that moment. I didn't want to hear anything else. Or to be exact, any sound. And then suddenly, as if the universe heard me, everything around me fell silent.

Now, there are two things a person should never do when the atmosphere suddenly turns dangerous.

One, don't look back. Two, never scream. And unfortunately, I never got a chance to learn from either of my mistakes.

"FUCKKKKKKKKKKK!" I screeched as I was thrown a good ten meters backwards. "BANG!" My head collided against solid concrete. My vision blurred as I became disoriented by the impact.

"Urghhh…." I could taste iron in my mouth as I groaned in pain. Bringing one hand to comfort my smarting head (as if that would help) I tried to use the other to try and prop myself up from the ground and –

"SLAM!" My eyes bulged as I sucked wind. The hand that was propping me up just gave way under me as a massive serpentine tail shattered the bones in both of my shins. The same tail which sent my packing. With tear-filled eyes I glanced at my legs and found myself staring at the soles of my feet. I puked all over myself.

Pain encompassed my very existence, causing me to become partially oblivious to the pair of muscular arms that lifted me off the ground, my legs hanging limply before me.

"Y-y-you…" Somehow, even after going through all that, my quaking lips managed to utter those words before switching to emitting pathetic animal-like whimpers I never knew I was capable of producing.

A pair of cold, predatory eyes pierced into my soul. With two slits for irises, a forked tongue and fangs for teeth, my bowels betrayed me in an instant.

" Ssssssssuch a pity… Little moussssssssssssse… If only you had better powersssssss…. would you have a better chance of…. Sssssssssssurviving…" The hideous creature before me spat into my face as he wrapped his gigantic snake tail around me. It took me a moment to realize it wasn't spittle on my face as it started eating away at the flesh on my face. I don't know whether I was lucky or not as the pain from my snapped legs blocked out all feeling anywhere else in my body. But I guess having acidic venom drenching face must have hurt pretty damn well.

"….K-k… K-k-kill…. Ha… Ha… K-k-kill me… P-p-please…" Tears were literally gushing out of my eyes as I begged the vile half-man-half-viper in front of me.

"Keeeeeeel you?" Donning a ridiculously mocking shocked expression, he smirked and hissed, "Why on earth would I want to keeeeeel you, if you won't tell me where [Wisssssssh-Maker] issssss?"

[Wish-Maker]? What the fuck was that? Holy fuck, I thought to myself, all this while this snake-man was chasing me thinking I knew someone called the [Wish-Maker]? Through drooping eyelids I peered at the scaly assailant who looked so sure of himself. Well fuck him, he didn't even know shitbricks about who I was, much less who I knew. What the hell did he even use to deduce jackshit like that? I closed my eyes, racking my brain to find any memory of what I might have done in the last few days. Kicking that annoying puppy? Stealing that loaf of bread from DelhiFrench (it was hard like rock so that couldn't be)? Tipping off the local police? No that can't be it. Wait a minute. Johann. He –

"ANSWER ME!" "BAM!" Yep. That was definitely blood I tasted in my mouth. And did I mention his voice was much worse when he bellowed? 'Thanks for that wimpy-ass punch you dickhead' was what I wanted to say if I had enough strength to even move my broken jaw. I could actually feel how swollen my face was. Damn I must have looked awful. If only I had some sort of power…

"…Ha… Ha…Fa… Ha…"  
"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" I think I heard my ribs fracture as his tail coiled around me tighter.

"Faa.. Faa…"

"WHAAAAAAAAT?" His face drew dangerously close.

"Faa… Faa…._fuck you_… Ptui!" Heh… I felt something hard and wet fly out of my mouth as I spat into his face. As my tongue counted teeth I discovered I was short of one. I weakly smiled.

'Thanks for socking my jaw, fucktard.'

And then my world turned black.


	3. Diary 3: Foster

Story003

Diary 3: My job is tiring sometimes

"… Your target today is Venum Navem, black-haired 26 year-old male identifiable by a snake-like tattoo slashed across his neck. Individual has been confirmed of possessing the Power of [Viper] for over six months, seven days, 24 minutes and 46 seconds. Danger Level estimated to be Highly Dangerous. Notable features of this Number is his pseudo-regeneration centered around an organ yet to be confirmed, partial camouflage with any environment known to man, ability to spew acid and scaling vertical surfaces. Head Chief has advised you to take the following appropriate measures to take out Navem by 6.25p.m. Sharp. Strategies to be considered include –"

"Yada yada yada… Blah blah blah. Basically, I have to exterminate another one of these creeps don't I."

I rolled my eyes as I took a bite out of the bread roll in my hand. I chewed for a bit, swallowed, eyed the photo of Navem, looked back at some carbon spikes awkwardly lying amongst some other stuff on the floor, said, "By the way, your information scares me sometimes, you know that?" Gracia just stared back with the usual emotionless look in her eyes. "Oooookay…" Somehow I always had the feeling getting in a staring contest with her would get me killed one day. "I'll make a move first then…"

I brushed the remaining crumbs off my hands and proceeded to kick out the plane's door. Glancing back at the soulless doll sitting there at her seat, I saw her watch me with the same concentration even with the wind that was gushing in from the open door in her face. I waved ever so slightly. "Bye bye."Came my whisper as I casually swept a few carbon spikes out of the plane with a quick motion of the foot. And out the opening I went.

Have you ever tried skydiving? No? Yes?  
Well have you tried doing it every day? No? Yes?  
Hmph. Well no matter, I bet you never tried it without a parachute before. Cause that's what I do, bitches.

With the wind slicing into my cheeks at around 200 kmph, my face would probably look like that of a bulldog sticking its face in front of a high-powered motorized fan. But I had better things to focus on than my appearance.

I closed my eyes and visualized the coordinates given to me by Gracia. "Go." I whispered to myself as I held two needles with mushroom-capped handles between my toes. The instant I gripped tight, was the moment things turned fun. Well, my definition of fun.

To anyone who is reading this that once dreamt of growing up to be a meteorite striking earth at around 200kmph – I am sorry for stealing your dream. My ability [Auto-Aim] always exceeded my expectations every time I used it. And by exceeding my expectations I mean it was always according to plan.

[Auto-Aim] would allow me to force any object propelled by me to fly towards any target I concurrently think of, if a path of flight even exists for it in the first place. And so things became a blur as I hurtled towards earth around 200kmph.

My initial plan of placing the two mushroom pins between my toes was to fly me directly to Nevam. Since I had pictured his ugly face in mind, the idea was I was going to deliver a flying kick (with the energy supplied by my freefall) with those two pins attached square into that ugly face of his. Unfortunately, realizing I was flying towards a manhole cover instead, I had only mini-seconds to react before I was going to be pulverized by my own terminal velocity.

"Che." First, I tossed a red miniature umbrella over my shoulder, simultaneously driving two spikes through the cloth on my shoulders. Then, about 800 meters before point of impact, I disengaged from the two pins between my toes. "WOOOOOOOOO!" Adrenaline pumped through me as I suddenly was jerked upwards by the two spikes trying to pull me towards the umbrella which was taking its time in its slow descent. Looking below me, I witnessed the two spikes sail through the air and struck the manhole cover with such great force, it drove the cover into the hole it was supposed to be blocking.

A dust cloud formed beneath my feet as I landed softly beside the manhole. I looked around me.

"**Stonehelm Village**" read a sign placed conveniently ten metres away from me.

"Hmph. Stonehelm. Wonder who came up with that name."

"Wha –" As the dust cloud dissipated, I instinctively took a step back as a shadow whizzed past me, reaching for the trigger of my specially calibrated pistol tucked away in my belt.

On the second look, the shadow was no enemy, but instead some random passer-by. But he didn't seem to have noticed me. Or anyone in fact. I turned around to scan my surroundings.

Hmph. Maybe someone should get things checked out around here, I thought to myself as I realized the entire place was actually full of people. Strangely enough, none of them paid any attention to each other, as if completely oblivious to the existence of everyone in the vicinity. They somehow managed to walk at their own pace and speed, such that not even a pair of shoulders collided, nor did any of them trip, stumble, or fall into the manhole which I had just forced open.  
Now, I'm not a man who usually fears stuff, but that zombieland really gave me the creeps. So I really wanted to get out of there, pronto. And suddenly, everyone disappeared. Vanished. Without a trace.

I thought I was going crazy.

"Hmph. Maybe I should check up on this place once I'm done for today…" Taking in a deep breath, I hopped into the black yawning abyss.

Once I entered the sewer underground, I realized why my flying kick plan didn't work. Someone sealed all the exits of the sewer. There was absolutely no movement down there. Zero. No draft of wind, and the sewage water I was ankle-deep in had no current whatsoever.

Somehow the silence descended upon me as well, for I realized that I was holding my breath, in fear of making any sound.

Hmph. As if that would matter, I chided myself for being stupid.

Closing my eyes, I focused on visualizing Navem's facial features as I sprinkled some fine gunpowder in front of me. As if I was giving life to it, the powder sprung to life the instant it left my hand; each grain started dancing in the air, doing corkscrews and loop-the-looping into the darkness in front of me. As I opened my eyes, the sewers were no longer a labyrinth to me.

"Bingo." I grinned. I'm always the predator, you see.

"ANSWER ME!... BAM! Bam… bam… bam…" A horrible voice followed by the sound of bone fracturing ricocheted off the walls of the sewers.

Hmph. So he brings his victims down here? Like some snake hunting mice in a maze.

This also means he's busy, were my thoughts at that moment, as I drew my pistol while tossing a few needles into the air.

I picked up speed running towards the direction of the sounds, but I didn't need to run for long.

Silhouettes of a half-man-half-snake and a badly mauled body slowly became visible in the darkness.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?" Dammit. I didn't have time to get near. I started firing away at the darkness. "BAM! CRACK!"  
Hmph. Guess I would need to clean up two bodies after this was over.

"PLAT PLAT PLAT!" The wondrous sound of my bullets hitting its mark wafted over to my ears.

"HISSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Wow. He certainly knew how to piss people off with those noises.

"Thud!" Oh that wasn't good. I immediately recognized the sound of the body being dropped.

One second. Two seconds. Three. And "BAM!" I found myself tackled to the floor by the speed demon.

"I don't undersssssssstand you, you fool! You should know better than to get near me if you were relying on gunssssss… And by the way… All your shotssssss missssssed! Now that we're at closssssssse quarterssssssss, I will take my time to sssssslowly sssssavour you…"

All my shots missed? What the hell is that supposed to mean? I looked up at him in confusion.  
Even in the darkness I could see his two luminous yellow orbs with slits for irises staring at me.

"Hmmmm…. What should I sssssssstart with? The head? Or maybe the legs where I can – "  
"SHWOOOP! SHWOOP SHWOOP!" The body atop me swayed, then collapsed, as three steel needles dug themselves into my assailant's heart.

I shoved him aside and quickly distanced myself from the body. I didn't know how long it took him to regenerate. No matter, he wasn't as smart as the books said, as getting on top of me meant being an easy target for any needles I released on situ which were aimed at the coordinates 'heart of the guy on top of me'.

"Come on now, get up!" I shouted at the body as I fired a couple more shots at it. Strangely, the bullets never hit. My jaw dropped in horror as I realized why they weren't hitting. Those bullets were [Auto-Aim]-ed at "Nevam".  
"Fuck…" I couldn't help but utter a cry of dismay as I realized the situation was more out of hand than as planned. All the bullets I fired DID hit Nevam. But not hard enough. Damn that stupid regeneration.

I broke out in cold sweat. I continued staring at the body, so as to not behave suspiciously to the hidden observer in the sewers. I guessed I did need to use my trump cards. In my mind, I started revising the strategy I had in play to suit my current position.

"Heh heh. I guess you found out huh." WTF? Where was he? I swerved left, then right. In the conduits where sounds bounce everywhere, I had a disadvantage in finding his position in the dark. And man, was his monotonous voice creepier than the first snake-guy.

"Sigh. [Serpentine] was the only loyal one you know." Was he behind me? In front?

"Those annoying bullets sure itched. Here. You can have them back." "Clank clank clank"

The sound of my special tranquilizer shells falling on a hard surface was heard.

"Hmmm…. Looking for me?" His voice grew louder, as if he was narrowing the distance between us.

I had a hard time swallowing as I gripped the pistol in my hands so tight my knuckles must have turned white. I couldn't recklessly waste bullets on someone who had pseudo-regeneration.

Hmph. Maybe I should have listened to Head Chief's strategy.

"BOO!"The menacing features I was once staring at on the plane came to life in front of me, upside down. He must have been moving around using the ceiling!

"SHWOOP SHWOOP SHWOOP SHWOOP! … Click."  
Hmph. Running out of ammo was a problem. And he realized too.

"My turn." And I was smacked flying by his tail. Like any ragdoll thrown, I had to eventually stop. What I didn't plan was for my head to connect with the solid wall of the tunnels.

"Ooooff…" I just laid there, groaning in pain like a pathetic loser as Navem slid silently towards me. Which had been a mystery to me since in order to move around in here one would be splashing about in the water which flooded the place.

"A-a-ah… I see… So you managed to avoid the water like some sneaky bastard afraid of getting wet by clinging to the walls, huh." I tried to delay his movements. Anything would suffice.

"You know, [Viper ] sure is one of the most useful Powers for occasions like these. I sure am thankful to whoever came up with my ability. And… what do you mean by water?" He scoffed. "Surely you jest if you believe that a sealed sewer like this could still hold water. Hmm… Maybe you're unaware of the organic-deconstructive acid I can produce? I suggest you pay more attention to your body."

Hmph. Not one thing he just said made me feel better. I gasped in horror as I slowly looked down at my feet. I wriggled my toes and could see them. What the – I jumped to the side, in search of a dry platform as I realized all this while I was running in acid. Motherfucking acid. Luckily for me there really was a small strip of dry concrete running along the sides of the tunnels. Unfortunately, the damage had already set in.

"Urghhhhhh…" I mashed my teeth together as the skin on my feet started to drip. The skin on my feet. Was dripping. Fucking dripping off. I would have screamed if I A) I had time to do so. B) I had no balls.

"Fuck…. You cunning son of a bitch… Was this all your bright idea? Luring your victims into your playpen so you can clap your hands in glee as they wade themselves in your fucked-up concoction till they themselves dissolve in it? Huh? Did you really take pleasure in watching people like that random dude who just perished under the brute force of your lackey? … What are your reasons for doing these things?" I lay on my back on the cold, hard concrete and panted heavily.

"Look…" The voice turned menacing at last, as if I accidentally flipped a switch in him. "Nobody wants to be the bad guy, okay? Both of us should know how our lives changed ever since The Reckoning." His words started to trail off into the distant, as if he was lost in his own thoughts.  
"I just desire my very own shooting star, alright… I _need_ that wish to be fulfilled. I _need _[WishMaker] to become _mine. I need it to purge the world of an impurity my powers alone cannot do. Trust me. My wish will benefit BOTH of us. But_ _some _people just don't know how to cooperate."

Man, this guy didn't need powers to make his words acidic. Judging by the tone in his voice and background information provided by Gracia, his wish probably involved the curing of some sibling or friend, or some mushy shit like that.

"And in exchange for your selfish ambitions, you throw an entire town into upheaval? What the hell did you do, poison their water supply?"

There was an awkward silence, and as if I said something wrong. Did I?

"Enough with this guff!"

Shards of concrete rained on me as the small ledge took the brunt of his tail-blow for me as I rolled back into the acid-stream.

Pain seared through my body as uncovered skin was slowly eaten away on contact with the acid.

"You are a fool to have come so far in order to hunt me… Because in my lair, the hunter will become the hunted. And today, you are not going to get to play the hunter." As I clambered for the ledge opposite the destroyed one, I felt his warm breath down my neck, making the hairs down my back stand on ends.

"Any last words? Unlike my apprentice, I am civilized you know."

Hmph. This guy thought he could best me?

"You… You are aware of my powers, right?" I turned and looked at him in the eyes, as he readied his tail for the final blow.

He looked bemused, as if I told a joke.

"We already saw how [Auto-Aim]-ed darts did very little to a body that can infinitely regenerate itself. What do you propose to do to mortally injure me? It doesn't seem like your ability is a mental type. You should have done your homework before trying to suppress a regenerative Power with a mere physical ability that is not even that destructive."

Hmph. This guy…

"Maybe I should tell you more about [Auto-Aim]."

He tensed his tail muscles, as if anticipating my next move.

"Firstly, [Auto-Aim]'s homing function is innate, so as long as there is a feasible path for something to travel, any projectile propelled by me will definitely hit its target. Secondly," I smirk as I release a lit lighter from my left hand, "all I need is a face to remember."

"BOOOOM!" Navem was thrown a couple metres back as fire came in contact with the gunpowder accumulated on him.

"Thanks for not getting wet, sonny boy."

Right before my very eyes, the astounding rate of regeneration proved its worth as Navem recovered from the blast in a matter of seconds. But the point was to discover his origin of his regeneration.

A sharp ripping sound was heard in the darkness as Navem tried to slither away.

'As if that would do anything' I thought to myself. And yet… Something felt amiss.

I threw a handful of concrete fragments into the air, observing its flight patterns.  
However, I could only stare in horror as they promptly fell back down to the ground.

" All you need is a face, huh." He sounded like he was in pain. A lot of pain.

Just from his tone and seeing how I could no longer [Auto-Aim] Navem's face, I guessed that Navem probably did what not many brave souls would do.

"You know, this is the first time someone's ripped off their face just to avoid [Auto-Aim]."

I start to feel nervous again as I realize I have no clue how to [Auto-Aim] him if I still hadn't seen any features of him other than his face due to low visibility. I guess I had to rely on whatever projectiles fired already.

"Hmph. Then again, a man heartless enough to brainwash an entire town should be crazy enough to disfigure himself. What I don't understand however, is why you would use this shabby place as your base of operations."

"Base of operations? More like shelter. You must be a fool to not realize I am seeking refuge from the horrors lying above." I didn't have time to ponder what horrors he could possibly be referring to since Navem took the chance to slam me in the stomach with at least 80-pounds of force with his tail.

Air was knocked out of me as I heard both bones and stone break on my collision with the wall. If only this was Pokemon or something that involved turn-by-turn basis of combat, I cursed mentally, as I deftly leapt to one side, just in time to avoid a glob of acid spewed at where I was a split-second ago. Luckily for me, his body was slower than usual as it slowly regenerated the lost portion of his face, only to be torn away by Navem in fear of getting hit in his regenerative organ.

Hmph. I acknowledged the fact that I could no longer spend time interrogating Navem. I had to end this, fast.

"Thirdly," I said in a weak voice as I coughed up more blood, " the true power of [Auto-Aim] is how I can control the speed of my projectiles." Navem stopped dead in his tracks.

Looks like the smart guy knows his fate, I thought. Well, it was now or never.

"Shlick! Shlick! Shlick!" Carbon spikes that embedded themselves in soft tissue were now being slowly pulled out by Nevam. He groaned in pain as he struggled with the one that lodged itself between two ribs. Regenerative powers didn't stop the feeling of pain.

Carefully observing the rate of regeneration of each wound, I was able to pinpoint the rough location of his regenerative origin. The head.

"Fourthly," I continued, " with a little practice, I can change the point of contact between my target and projectile at any time mid-flight."

Navem's maw opened wide as he tried to scream (or as I think back, to spew acid in my face), but the carbon spike I sent straight through his voice-box prevented him from doing so. With a quick motion of his tail, he dislodged the spike from his throat, slowly and painfully, as blood spewed into the acid stream.

"Fifth point to take note of: You could never win from the start." I laughed as he tried to pounce at me with his tail lashing out, only to be knocked back down by a carbon spike. "Even with a decoy. Even with the darkness which hid your face from the lights above. …" I paused for effect. "Even with your powers."

"You know, I didn't even have to come down here with you to kill you. However, I needed to know some things. But like you said, '_some _people just don't know how to cooperate'."

And a quick array of carbon spikes, neatly lined up right across the tattoo on his neck, severed his head from its body.

Regaining my strength to walk, I hobbled away to find my way back to the manhole.

I examined myself for the extent of damage. Wow. All my hidden weapons were devastated by the acid. The only pieces of clothing hanging onto my skin were the ones that preserved my modesty. My feet were bloody, up to the ankle, as only speckles of skin remained. I felt nauseous as I tried to shake away from the sight of it. Maybe I should not take that much of a risk just to interrogate people next time.

"BANG!" Before I realized what had happened, I was tasting a mix of blood and gravel as I fell face first onto the concrete ledge. I tried to get up but my legs were bound together by something. Something scaly.

"Run out of cards yet? For a haughty rascal like you, arrogance shall always be your downfall. I have to commend you on finding out my regeneration's origin was in my head… But I guess you missed my left brain by an inch. Now, I shall take my time to–" "Shwoop!"

Navem's tail released its grip on my legs as it morphed back to the lower torso that could only belong to Navem. On the floor laid the splattered remains of what seemed like a human's brain, a disfigured ragdoll-like body resting by its side. Oh, and so was the wrecked remains of a plane door.

"Hmph. Thanks for cooperating with me." I muttered as I dragged the poor excuse of myself towards the surface.

Sometimes, my job was tiring.


	4. Diary 4: Psychedelic

Story004

Diary 4: The world is deeper than you know it

Hello. I'm Edel. Just Edel. I can't tell you what my full name is, what year this is, where I am, or anything more. I'm hiding, you see, from Powers greater than most you can imagine. My story is full of false information, white lies to protect the lives of my loved ones, but the big picture remains true. My message is clear and simple: If you don't have a power, be prepared to either serve those that have, or die.

In case you have been stuck in a well or a hole for the last few years, and came crawling out only to be horrified by the changes your precious world has undergone, here is the breakdown of what happened.

At a certain point in time, the smartest minds, and also the craziest, gathered together to concentrate on a breakthrough project in attempt to develop mankind's next evolution, a tier no one could fathom.

Research in the properties of anti-matter combined with the extensive knowledge of genetic engineering resulted in the epitome of all sciences. The brainchild of geniuses proved to be a superweapon exceeding expectations and theories done on paper. 'Powers' as they called it, were entities that tethered themselves to a human being, granting the individual a power it was coded for. Not in body, as proved by the existence of multi-dimensional abilities.

At first, mankind flourished under the creation of such wondrous gifts. We learnt more about the world, its mysteries and its entirety, as the successful imbuement of the Omega Set of Powers into compatible hosts resulted in understanding the Laws of Science in which we seem to obey without challenging them. We learnt how the universe is indeed constantly expanding, and the evidence of it was to simply recreate that event, as seen in Number 1: [Creation]'s prowess. We learnt how to bring out the full potential of the earth's natural resources, by studying the powers that controlled the elements we once recognized as the primary composition of the world.

However, much to the foolishness of the scientists who created these powers, they lost their sanity, and in the process, their humanity, while doing their work. Labeling the subjects capable of hosting a respective Power as 'Numbers', the scientists became more wary of the destruction the Numbers could cause if they were to be let loose. Caging animals you just gave steroids is the silliest mistake anyone has ever done. But that was what our dear Chief Scientist ordered. And by doing so, he catalyzed the Reckoning.

Under so much pressure and tension, along with the apprehension the scientists were showing, the Numbers felt oppressed and realized they were indeed being treated like lab rats, instead of the glorified embodiments of Knowledge they were told to be. Just like that, all it took was a small shove to throw the experimental facility into chaos as majority of the Numbers decided to revolt all at once.

The reason why the breakout succeeded was not because the scientists did not prepare themselves for it. It was because one of the trump cards in their line of defence was Number 3: [Chaos], part of the Omega Set as well. And he, of all people in the regiment, joined in the revolt as well.

The release of Numbers into a society unprepared for it led to the nightmare everyone had at one point in time but chose to forget about it. Those with powers and chose to abuse it in a society with insufficient firepower to put a leash on people like them became mafia bosses or gang leaders just by the fear they exuded. Then there were those who still held onto their moral values and beliefs, siding the weak, Power-less humans, taking up jobs by protecting civilians from other Numbers with ill intent.

Factions were formed from this liquefaction of society. First, there was the Sheep, a befitting name for the weak humans who tried to live on in the world that was spun upside down. Then there was the Rebels, the angry crowd of humans who felt threatened by the existence of all Numbers, banded together in hopes of exterminating them, freeing all humans from subjugation under power-hungry Numbers. Of course, there were the WOLVES, or as they call themselves, the Shepherds, Numbers who place themselves at the top of the human hierarchy. They were the ones responsible for dissolving every single leadership position across the globe. Governments toppled within days as Numbers (though some said it took only one) reigned supreme in any country they could get their hands on. No longer were there any provincial differences, as a single unit of currency was decided upon, borders between lands were completely annihilated as Number 3: [Chaos] played his little game with the world. Their promise to not kill the Sheep was under the condition of the Sheep serving the Wolves as slaves, and the turning in of Rebels.

A few decades passed and a new faction rose after much deliberation from the Sheep, and collaboration with the few Numbers in hiding. The Order, as the guy who founded it called it. Its purpose was simple. Under the hand of Number 1: [Creation], who went by the alias The One, The Order was a band of mercenaries of Numbers and normal Civilians alike who under different incentives, slowly restore peace to regions around the globe by eradicating the plague of Wolves that govern over them.

There is no point denying the truth that is happening around us. In the end, only the strong survive in this dog-eat-dog world. The Hope that was left in the Pandora's Box that was opened can only be the innate abilities we humans have always overlooked in the past. Strength, Dexterity, Cunning, Wit, all of these serve to be useful in living in the world set before us.

Hopefully this diary entry ends up in the hands of the next generation, the one with the opportunity to change the world. Whether it will be a forward or backward change, it does not matter. As long as we keep things running in the direction where change is the only thing kept constant, it does not matter.

As long as there is Hope, it does not matter.


	5. Diary 5: Don

Caution this story may contain gore and violence not suitable for minors under 16.

Diary 5: Thornvalley

I hate it when people call me mad. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it so much…

"…" I stared right into the eyes of the blonde-haired man in front of me.

"I dare you… to say that… one… more… time." Hopefully he didn't get my message. Then I could kill him.

He scoffed, as if I was joking with him, taunting me again with "I said. You. Are. _Mad."_

"What. What? Why are you guys staring at me like that for? Stop it! It's cree-"

And he promptly fell to the floor. The eyes of the other six gang members surrounding me turned to what I had in hand. The organ in my hand was still throbbing. Ta-dub. Ta-dub. Ta-dub. Ta-SQUISH!

Okay so maybe squeezing a heart stops it from pumping. Or maybe it was the fact that I forcibly ripped it out from the fucker who just did not know how to read the mood.

"CALL JOSH! FAST! THIS GUY'S A NUMBER TOO!" A random dude hollered at the top of his voice as his comrades let loose screams that made me question their masculinity.

It was funny to see four of them scatter in all directions, at pathetic speeds their legs could carry them, and then drop dead on the floor as I stuck a finger through each of their frontal lobes. [Planewalker] was an ability the scientist in charge of me before The Reckoning warned me how dangerous it was. I guess even he couldn't foresee how wondrously overpowered my ability could become.

"Huh…" I stared blankly at my hands which were now coated in blood.

'Right!' I thought to myself. 'I never needed him to call me mad in the first place… I could have just killed him right off the bat. It was his sin, his mistake, to have joined the WOLVES. And I was simply doing him a favour by killing him.'

I reassured myself that I was doing a good deed. Not that I needed to. Why would I ever need to make myself the good guy. I had already lost my last shred of humanity back when… back when… Trish died…

I wiped a stray droplet running down my face. Stared at it for a few moments before placing it against my tongue. The surprise I got from the salty taste told me I had long forgotten the taste of tears. I did not believe I could be still so emotional over Trish's death. But the irony taste of blood soon brought me to my senses. The blood of the people I murdered in cold blood. Yes, the irony itself tickled me.

It's strange you know. I always thought I would be able to protect my loved ones with the power I obtained from the facility. The scientist in charge of me. Even he said I would be able to save an amount of lives I would never dream about. But what's the point if I couldn't even save the life of my dear sister.

And look where I stood now, taking away lives instead of saving them. Was there salvation for me? No. Even if there was it wouldn't matter to me.

I felt a small breeze in my face. But it wasn't the usual cool draft in the late morning. It was warm. And it was getting dangerously hot by the passing second. It could have only been the work of a Number.

"Che." I clicked my tongue as I remembered how annoying Numbers who could manipulate temperature were. Since the space around them was usually not of normal conditions, I couldn't possibly warp in my hand into his body like usual without earning myself a good burn. I had to learn this the hard way, way back during the time I was still in the facility. The scientist in charge of me gave me a good tongue lashing as he held the ice pack on the hand which I tried to retrieve some documents disposed in the incinerator in the lab. It really taught me more than just one important life lesson. Don't kill the person who treats you nicely.

"[Torch-Bearer]." I smirked as I remembered the name Josh. I remembered dueling him when we were still in the facility. Those nostalgic flames licked at my heels, the exact same way they did back then. Glancing around me I found myself already encircled in flames. He must have used the small window of time when I was spacing out to fill the battlefield with his annoying flames.

"That's new." I decided to start the ball rolling. "Never knew you could control the flames."

"Neverdid." I grinned. He still talked like a machinegun.

"Really? You're trying to tell me you're not responsible for… THIS?" I say as I sidestepped a ball of fire that shot from the pillars of flame on the ground.

Only to earn a direct hit from his elbow swing, which sent me skittering across the floor, whilst having flames searing the clothes on my back and some flesh as well. In my defense, I quickly Planewalked into the ground to escape from the fiery arena.

As I emerged from the window of a nearby house, I collapsed on the floor, frantically rubbing my back against the floor to put the fire out. Getting back on my feet I peeked out of the window to find the streets already flooded with flames. I could see Sheep running amok as the ground beneath them became a sea of fire, engulfing the slower ones in a matter of seconds.

I was still racking my brains as I found it hard to believe Josh managed to progress so much he was able to control the fire, even though all he was supposed to be able to do was move faster if he caught fire. At least that was what I recalled he was capable of during our previous encounter.

Suddenly the window I was peering through shattered into hundreds of shards that hurtled past my face, as I covered my face and neck with my arm, instinctively falling backwards as I narrowly avoided a flying knee kick aimed at my face. I caught a glimpse of Josh's annoyed face as I Planewalked through the floor I landed on to appear through the wall of a shop opposite the street, hitting the hard concrete over the other side. I groaned in pain as I removed splinters of glass that were embedded in my flesh.

Realising I would be at a definite disadvantage if I continued playing on the defence, I would be in trouble as I was racking up serious damage. No matter how badly I wanted to kill that bastard, I knew the last thing I should do is to charge in headfirst. Recklessness was NOT bravery and I wasn't trying to be brave in the first place.

I drew a deep breath. Thought back on how the destructive powers of Numbers like Josh and me resulted in the deaths of the innocent. The death of my sister.

"It's because of you…" The words came out of my mouth unconsciously. "It's because of you guys and your stupid destructive powers that other people in the world have to suffer! You guys never deserved to receive these powers in the first place!" I screamed out from my hiding place. I was past caring whether or not Josh would find me. Cause if he did, he would have to be prepared for what I was going to do to him.

Running at full speed towards the wall in front of me pieces of glass snapped under me. "Hup!" I held my breath as I Planewalked through the wall to appear out of the road, immediately spearing each of my hands through the heads of two unsuspecting WOLVES lackeys who were too preoccupied with the flames around them. Not wanting to breathe in any excessive amount of toxic fumes given off by the smoke, I hopped back into the ground, Planewalking myself through it to emerge on the side of a building tall enough for me to survey the area plus avoid the overgrowth of flames down below. I started walking on the wall of the building as I caught sight of something interesting. Two things to be exact.

I rubbed my eyes. Was I seeing a mirage? No. I was too far away from the flames.  
But then, what could explain what I was seeing? What could tell me why there was not just one ball of flame charging across town, but two?

I considered other possibilities in my head. First, the balls that were observed to have a silhouette of a person in each of them may have been just another trick of Josh's. But there was no way his Power was so flexible. If it were so I would have been alarmed way back in the facility. Another was that what I was seeing wasn't true at all. I might have been trapped by an illusionist or a mental-type Number. But whatever illusionist that could pull out memories of my past and insert weird add-ons even I had never seen before seemed a little absurd for such an ability to exist.

Assuming what I was dealing with was really reality, I had two 'Josh's to take care of.

However, on further scrutiny I realized both of the orbs of flame were slightly different. One of them was definitely moving at a faster speed, covering impressive distances within split-seconds. The other sphere of fire, though slower and dull in movement, was considerably hotter as observed by the melting signposts and crumbling steel supports of the buildings it was moving past. This fuelled my suspicion that I was in fact facing off two different Numbers.

Being a voluntary Number back at the facility meant I was treated better. I had not only my own private room but also access to other test subjects' information, especially ones used for sparring partners for me. This proved to be exceptionally useful for not only in the facility but also after the Reckoning. Cause it made it easier for me to hunt them down.

"I hate you all…" I muttered under my breath as I Planewalked into the building façade, exiting from a shop window at a juncture I estimated the faster ball turn next. Getting closer to my target meant less margin for error in my Planewalking. I could not afford to burn my hands in my attempt to Planewalk them into him. Closing my eyes to concentrate on the mental image of the surfaces in the person in the fireball, I postured myself in a stance ready to strike the floor in front of me with my right hand.

"Har!" I felt the skin on my face peeling off as Fireball Number One zoomed past me like a speeding torpedo. Apparently he was moving much faster than I thought he was, looking at him from that distance. Knowing I had little time to waste, I thrust my hand at breakneck speed into the ground, just as the fireball did a quick U-turn, doubling back towards me.

"BOOOM!" Pieces of concrete showered over me as I ducked out of the way. The fireball-person crashed into the brick wall behind me as the attack I landed on his internal organs caused him to miss his attack.

"Tch. I hate you…" I cursed as a person slowly got up from the debris. That meant my jab did not hit his heart. I guess both of us missed our marks.

Without wasting a second I charged towards a billboard about five meters away from me. "hit-and-run" seemed like a good idea right at that moment. And I made the right decision to retreat. Because just as I leapt into the billboard to fly out through the roof of the multi-storey building three blocks away from where I was situated, I looked below to see the entire street burst into bigger flames. Seemed like the work of another individual. A vein popped in my head as I realized how screwed up I was fighting two Numbers who could control temperature.

"I hate this…" You wouldn't have to hear my words to have known my intentions, as hatred boiled within me. I could not get the image of my dear sister out of my head. The look of agony frozen on her face as she breathed her last breath before the ceiling came crashing down on her. And the only perpetuator here was the WOLVES. Khaos… that bastard. It was all his fault. And now he and his organization were going to pay for their sins.

Concentrating on a clay quarry I came across before arriving at Thornvalley, I Planewalked both of my hands through each other, finger tip disappearing into finger tip as I clasped my hands together. As I felt a warm, gooey substance I knew I found what I was looking for. Pushing my hands further into each other, I coated my hands in clay, still moist and soft on my skin. But not for long.

Withdrawing my hands from the clay, I immediately thrusted them into the roof of the building.

"AAAAAAAAARGH!" A blood-curdling scream echoed throughout the concrete jungle. I knew I was right on mark as I saw pillars of fire erupt everywhere throughout the streets. Even though I did not aim for the heart, I could at least disable his senses. And the sense of sight seemed pretty important. I looked at my hands to find the brown clay stained with a patch of red. Along with two severed retinas hanging from my fingers.

I also noticed my clay-gauntlet plan was working. The soft clay on my hands now served as the perfect defence against the fire as it hardened very neatly when it was exposed to the cloak of flames either of them were covered in. Although they restricted mobility I felt it served as very practical armour against such foes.

"Piank piank piank piank!" It was natural for me to Planewalk myself into the ground as the entire roof was soon engulfed in flames. Luckily it seemed their powers were so destructive moving around quietly seemed impossible for them, without breaking a window or two. Emerging from the wall of a building behind the person I attacked previously, I found a young man with flaming red hair rolling on the floor with his hands to his face, covering what seemed like hollowed eye sockets.

And all around him were flames.

So this was the origin of all the flames. This guy was probably one of the elemental types who could actually manipulate flames. Well lucky for me his entire body wasn't entombed in fire like Josh was.

Walking calmly up to the screaming fool, I took great pleasure in Planewalking my foot through the ground, causing the force I used to stomp the ground with to instead obliterate the heart inside his body. Roughly grinding my foot deeper into his heart I could feel every weak throb each time his heart desperately tried to pump. I was smiling like a madman as the pathetic loser hacked and coughed up blood over himself, frantically waving his arms around his chest, clawing for the foot that he could definitely feel. However, without his eyes he would never be able to see what was hurting him.

"WHAT THE FUCK! YOU! …. JOSH! OH MY GOD JOSH! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO JOSH YOU…"

The annoying screams stopped as I aimed a punch at my left arm with my right fist, Planewalking the punch straight into his stomach. From a blazing inferno travelling at Mach 4, he turned into a limp figure that dropped out of the air in a split-second. I was thoroughly surprised by what Josh said. Two Joshs?

"I hate this confusing shit." I thought it was a pretty good idea to put it across bluntly.

"Wasn't your name Josh?" I enquired as I slammed both of my hands through the ground, Planewalking them directly into the shin-bones of the Josh I was talking to.

"GARRRRARGHHHHHH!" it was amusing to watch a full-grown man cry out at the top of his lungs as he witnessed his own legs caving in from the inside. I was no longer intimidated by the fire clinging to his skin. No matter how well they served as armour in the past, I was already too close. Too close meaning my calculations of where my hands would exit from would be even more precise. Even more deadly.

"Speak you fool!" Of course I realized it was a little silly on my part to have broken his mentality before interrogation.

"… Of… of cour… of course it is… you… BLEARGH!" Maybe I punched him a little too hard in the stomach.

"Don't… Don't…. Don kill me… Please…"

"… Ahahahahaha…" I started laughing for no apparent reason. "As you wish."  
"I hate this… I hate this… IhatethisIhatethisIhatethis…" I could no longer contain my excitement as I Planewalked both hands into the ground and started disemboweling both Josh's from the inside. It was interesting for me to say that line whilst grinning.

Blood and organs spewed all over the place as I gleefully tossed them out of the ground. Seeing the bodies twitch and spasm even after they were clearly dead amused me to no ends. I laughed. And laughed again.  
Even when orange sun ran away from me. I laughed.

Even when the moon rose. I laughed. And the moon laughed too, as it grinned maniacally.

I guess lunatics live a good life.


	6. Word From Author Lore

I do not own any of the following: Half-Life, Portal, Vocaloid, To Aru Railgun/Index, Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts.

Author Note: This chapter will be edited and updated in the future as time progresses. I actually have the full plot and Lore but I will release it bit by bit.

To clarify what I meant by joining me in this journey, this means you as a reader can create a character with its very own Power! (or in the case of non-Power users, a special trait) and watch it explore the universe in this story!

To do so, simply give the following: (I have given examples filled in)

The Character's Full Name: John Wordsmith

Gender: Male

Age: 20

Favourite Catchphrase: "If you can do it, So can I!"

Ability/Trait: Mimicry

(Obviously such a character won't come out but you never know if yours will.)

**Lore for the Newcomers:**

Story so far:

At a facility which was founded after the collaboration of top scientists from both Black Mesa and Aperture Science, test subjects (later known as Numbers) who were imbued with a strange material that was not associated with normal particles called Powers, which like its name, gave the individual it was imbued in an ability that mostly defied the laws of physics as we humans knew it. At first, the scientists thought they could harness the potential of such abilities to aid the development of mankind. However, because the happenings in the facility were kept in secret for so long, the media in the outside world started brewing rumours on how the scientists were trying to use the Numbers to take over the world instead.

One day, amidst the rising tension, a small group of Numbers staged a break-out which soon escalated into the destruction of the facility itself and a massacre of all scientists associated to the test lab. The eventful day was referred to as The Reckoning by many in the future for convenience.


End file.
